Careless Whisper
by RissaRukus
Summary: Bella has never doubted the love she shares with Edward until Jacob, her closest friend for nearly a decade, has her second guessing everything. Bella will soon discover that love involves sacrifices we're sometimes not so willing to make.
1. Chapter 1

UNSURE

It felt oddly familiar, talking to him in this way. My mind was flashed back to so many years ago. Fifteen years old, without any real worries. Dashboard filling my ears with soft acoustics, AIM opened up on the computer with fifteen different chat boxes. The days of being a freshman in high school were long forgotten to me, despite it only being six years ago.

But when talking to him... it felt as if no time had passed at all.

I pulled up the blinking box with the user name CarelessJake87 highlighted above it.  
_"Haha. Remember when I asked you to go to the dance with me in 9__th__ grade?"_

I hesitated as I wrote back _"How could I forget? You never let me."_ It surprised me that we had been oddly thinking about similar memories. Jacob and I had been friends for nearly a decade now, a decade full of memories. And of all the ones we could be thinking about, we choose the same one.

"_True. Maybe if you would have gone with me… like you said you would… I would let you forget"_

He would never let that go. I had gotten a boyfriend a week after I agreed to go with him as friends. And we would have, had it not been for Mike Newton. He was on the football team with Jacob and he had been infatuated with me for months. It was my first boyfriend and I wasn't about to start an unnecessary scene at the school's most popular event. Why would I go to the dance with my friend when my boyfriend was going to be there?

I hated opening up old wounds.

"_Even if I had gone with you, you wouldn't have ever let me forget. The second you asked me I was bound to a lifetime of harassment from you."_ I smirked as I clicked the send button.

It was true. He wouldn't deny it, he'd just change the subject.

"_So how are you and Edward doing?"_

Always so predictable. I couldn't help the smug smile my lips curved into, as I tried to ignore the question glaring at me from the computer screen.

I could never understand why he always asked me the same damn question when I always had the same answer. I hated talking to him about my relationships, because that was an open invitation for his wise ass remarks he found so funny. He was too blunt for my sensitive self. His words always ringing truths I never wanted to face.

"_We're good. How are you and Leah?"_ Two can play at that game.

"_It sucks." _

That was the response I was expecting. He had been dating Leah for a couple months now. Apparently the sex was really good and she knew how to have fun. He wouldn't tell me much more than that, but it always sounded like his type of relationship. Carefree and lots of positions. So to say I was surprised when I found out she had a daughter, would be a huge understatement. Jacob had never been the settling down type. He always talked about never wanting to get married and just wanting to focus on living life. According to him, he was just a free spirit.

But I knew Jacob better than that. I knew he was just afraid. His last long term girlfriend was in middle school. He was inexperienced when it came to relationships, always just looking for the next 'fuck'. He was all for trying new things, but not when it involved making you vulnerable. And love will always do just that.

Before I could even gather my thoughts for a response, he wrote another message.

"_She's such a bitch to me and it's really starting to piss me off. I don't need her bullshit."_

Typical Jacob, the second it gets hard, he splits. _"So are you going to break it off with her now?" _

"_What? No. Would you just leave Edward if you were fighting? Ok yea… it's all the fucking time… but would you, COULD YOU, just end it? Why would I do that, I love her."_

The words stung in more ways than I expected. The mere thought of not being with Edward shot through me like a dagger to my chest. It was a familiar feeling, one that I never wanted to ever truly experience. But I was able to move past that thought, especially with those three words pushing past all the rest.

_I love her._

I'd been sitting at the computer for what seemed like hours. The minute hand had only moved twice but my body begged to differ as the words on the screen grew even larger. A sharp ding rang out from my computer speakers, startling me.

"_Helllooooo?"_

I shook my head failing to really focus on what was happening. I tried to gather some words that made any sense. "_Hey"_ was all I could reply. "_Hey"?_ Really? What was wrong with me? I added a little more hoping to cover up my moronic state "I'm still here. I just got distracted for a second."

"_Oh I'm sorry, is your Edward back? I forgot, nothing dares to come before him"_

I took a deep breath trying to contain the anger his words brought. _"No he's not back yet. I just got distracted asshole. Anyways... have you talked to her about being a bitch?"_

"_Yea like I'm going to just walk right up to her and tell her I'm tired of her being a bitch to me. Real smart Bells. I might as well give myself a right hook and not waste my time."_

"_You know what I mean. What has gotten into you today?"_ Jacob was a smart ass but he had never been this short with me before. I was one of the only girls he never lost his temper around and right now that was about change.

"_You must really be distracted Bells because it seems you haven't listened to anything I've said. I'll let you get back to whatever's so important."_

"_What? No, I'm just trying-"_before I could even type the words I wanted to say he signed off.

I went back and read through our conversation, trying to sort out what exactly he said I missed. We had just talked about the past and his current issues with Leah. He always had issues with her though, it wasn't anything new. None of it explained why he seemed so short with me.

I sat there for awhile trying to think of some kind of explanation. My thoughts drifted back to the three words that had caught me so off guard before. _I love her._ I couldn't describe the feelings I felt when I read over those words again. I'd never heard him say that of another girl before. This was as new to me as it was to him.

Could he really love Leah? Did she love him? That was a lot to take on at our age considering she had a daughter. He wasn't just playing around with her heart, but little Claire's as well. He'd told me he'd been over at their house a lot the past month. He even took her to a nearby part on his own and claimed he really enjoyed it.

I smiled at the thought of Jacob playing with Claire on the playground. I could see his short, dark hair reflecting the sun's rays as he smiled brightly at her. He'd be wearing his usual khaki shorts and some Pacsun tee while pushing her gently on the swings. As different as it was picturing Jacob in this way, it was oddly peaceful and just seemed… fitting.

I was disrupted of my thoughts when a familiar velvety voice spoke into my ear.

"Miss me?"

My smile instantly grew larger as he turned the computer chair I was sitting in around to face him.

Edward.

My eyes met his beautiful green ones in an instant and I felt my heart swell. I shook my head yes as my eyes scanned over his body. He was wearing my favorite dark v-neck with his fitted jeans hanging over a pair of green converse. His hair was in its usual mess of coppery locks. My arms naturally wrapped themselves around his waist as I rest my head on his chest, breathing him in.

He laughed lightly as he returned the embrace. I looked up at him before moving my lips to his, grazing them lightly. I sat back down the computer chair as he started changing. "How was work?"

"It sucked. Nothing but fucking old people complaining about shit I can't do anything about. They think I run the place just because I'm the only one who's there at night. I'm maintenance. I maintain shit, that's it." He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling his phone out of his pocket and starting playing with it.

I turned back around to the computer noticing that I had left the AIM message box between me and Jacob open. Fuck. I nonchalantly clicked out of the message and closed the program before he could see anything.

I needed to be more careful with this friendship. Edward was already suspicious of Jacob as it was. He always believed that there was some master plan that Jacob had regarding me. He would never accept that we were just good friends. Even though Jacob had been with Leah for months, the mere thought of him talking to me angered Edward. As much as I hated to admit it, it was a little suffocating at times. I hadn't actually seen Jacob in months because of him. I was always to afraid he'd find out and I'd be starting world war three. It was something I wanted to avoid at all cost, and that cost had become mine and Jacob's friendship.

"Talking to Jacob again?" His eyebrows rose questioningly and the familiar hint of jealousy glistened in his eye.

Damnit. "Yea, but it was nothing. He was just asking me how I was handling everything with Rosalie."

His expression softened immediately as he resigned back on the bed and returned his attention to his phone. I felt bad for using her death as a shield from Edward's jealousy but I really didn't want to hear it right now. I knew he wouldn't press further, despite how much he wanted to.

It had only been 4 months since the car accident that took Rose's life and everyone was still waiting for me to shatter into a million pieces. She was my only full blooded sister and the only one who had shared the pain I felt from losing my mother, our mother. I really couldn't blame them, but I wished they'd have more confidence in me. No matter how many times I assured them that I was ok, they'd never fully believe me. It amazed me how easily they forgot that I had already been through this before. I'd lost my mother for Christ's sake. It didn't make losing my sister any easier, but I had learned early on how to manage... how to grieve. My dad Charlie was the only family member whoever had faith in me. He knew that I was going to be ok, but he still wavered on the fact that I was already "ok".

I was home when my dad had been contacted about the accident. Rose had been driving home from school when a man driving a truck coming from the opposite direction swerved into her lane. He hit her head on. Charlie and I rushed to the hospital she had been flown to, an hour away. Describing the emotions we felt during that torturous drive, is impossible. All we could do was hope and pray for the best.

Unfortunately, none of it would be enough.

Edward had been more openly distraught over the whole thing than I was. He had started vomiting in the hospitals waiting area when we had found out Rose was never going to recover. There was too much damage to her brain. I knew he'd be upset, but I never expected what came. Edward had always had a love/hate relationship with Rose. Always taking jabs at each other trying to piss one another off. I don't think I realized the bond they had formed during the course of our relationship. I found myself crying just from the sight of seeing him in so much pain. I couldn't even focus on my own, his pain was my pain.

Rose was one of the very best parts of my life. Losing her was the last thing I ever expected. After the loss of our mother, I never thought I would ever be forced to suffer that kind of pain again. When I finally grasped the fact that Rose wasn't going to make it, I didn't know what to feel. I went numb.

Edward was one of the only people to ever give me the space I needed. He didn't push me to talk about it but sometimes I could see him staring at me with this sorrowful expression on his face. He never noticed that I'd caught him looking at me like that, and continued to just let me be. I was thankful for that.

He stuck by my side as family came from all over the country. If it wasn't for his arm around my waste I was sure I would have broken into a million pieces all over the floor. I never told anyone though. I didn't want a pity party on my behalf when everything should be focused on the short life that Rose did get to live. With Edward, I was ok. Days were easier to get by and I found myself forming back to my normal self within weeks.

I didn't know what I could do to convince everyone that I was going to be fine. I tried going to counseling, but I felt like I was talking to a wall. I even kept a diary, but I didn't need to keep replaying my own thoughts to myself. Grieving was something I was going to have to do the way I wanted to. I needed to do it for myself, for Rose. It took me awhile to realize that there was nothing I could do to make them believe that I was ok. This was something I was going to have to do personally, on my own time.

And everyone was going to have to accept that.

I glanced over at Edward just as he looked up from his phone and our eyes connected. I couldn't stifle the little giggle that escaped my lips at our perfect timing.

I was relieved to see the jealousy gone from his eyes. He was mine again.

"What's so funny?" He asked through a crooked smile as he reached for my hand.

"Nothing, I just love you." I let him pull me closer to him as I crawled over the top of his body, stopping once I reached his chest.

His hands traveled lightly down my back, tickling my skin as they grazed by. He reached around my waste and flipped me over so my back was on my bed. He held himself up over me has he nuzzled into the crevice of my neck and planted soft kiss there. I hummed in response to the feeling his lips left on my neck and smiled softly to myself.

My hands moved on their own accord around his neck and my fingers laced their way through his hair. I pulled him towards me and my lips met his. This kiss was sweet and gentle as I brought his bottom lip into mine and bit it softly. He groaned into my mouth and thrust himself against me.

He knelt between my legs and looked my body over with a fire in his eyes. His hands ran up my legs only stopping to grab the hem of my shirt as they traveled up the length of my body. My nipples grew harder as he gently nibbled down my neck to the curves of my breast. His soft, wet tongue twirled around them arousing me even further. His teeth bit down and tugged on them causing me to thrust my chest towards him, needing him to taste more of me.

My core began to throb and I felt myself moistening… my body longing for him to be inside of me. My hands fervently undid the button on his pants and slid them down his legs.

He must have sensed my need for him because he abruptly ripped my pants down my legs exposing all of me to him. Two of his fingers made their way into my throbbing core while his tongue lapped up my juices. The pressure in my stomach began to build and I felt like I was about to explode.

My breathing grew ragged in response to a Edward's rough moans. Without any notice he lifted my knees and sat back up in front of me. I reached for his erect dick and pulled him closer to my center, my body growing anxious from the close contact.

The temperature in the room seemed to escalate and beads of sweat began to roll down our bodies. Before I could even prepare myself he thrust into my roughly causing an animalistic moan to escape me. My nails dug into the sheet as he slowly pulsed in and out of me. I moved my hips in rhythm with his, meeting him with every thrust.

His fingers dug into the flesh of my thigh as he pulled me to him deepening his access to my core. His breaths were heavy and he through his head back as he started to reach his limit. The pressure in my body begged for release and I increased the strengths of my thrust.

The moment Edward's fingers rubbed over my clit my body began to cave. My muscles tensed and I felt my core throbbing as I came. I bit down on my lip to try to stifle my moans but failed in the attempt.

My orgasm came down and I tried to clear my clouded thoughts and focus on Edward once again. I immediately rolled over onto my stomach and propped myself on my knees. He quickly thrust his dick into me once more and I yelped at it unexpectedly. His breathing was loud and the word "fuck" escaped his lips as the new position allowed him inside of me even deeper.

He pulled himself out quickly and finished his orgasm onto my back. My back rose and fell quickly as I tried to gain control of my breathing. Edward collapsed to my side and he ran his fingers through his hair. I looked in his direction and saw him wearing my favorite crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes in response and gestured to my back "You know I hate when you do this. A condom would suffice."

"You know how I feel about them babe" he smacked my ass as he added "and you know I always clean up after myself."

I groaned in defeat as he wiped me off "Doesn't make it any less gross… or awkward."

He chuckled to himself as he snuck into the bathroom. I pulled back on my pajamas and crawled into bed to wait for him.

After a moment my bedroom door opened and Edward resurfaced from the bathroom. He laid down in the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

My lips curved into a smile. "I have an idea."

Edward thrust his hips against my ass as he responded "Well aren't you cocky."

The room grew quiet and for a moment all I could hear was our steady breathing.

"Bella?"

I hummed a response.

"I love you." His arms gave my body a quick squeeze, emphasizing his words.

"I love you too Edward"

A few minutes later he had fallen asleep and I was left awake alone as usual.

I laid there in his arm in the aftermath that was our love. I started thinking about our relationship and how hot and cold it always was. We could never really just meet in the middle. It was either nights full of passion, or nights flooded with the resentment of his jealousy.

I didn't doubt my love for Edward or the love he had for me. We'd been bound together in some form since we met. It was freshman year and he was best friends with Mike when I met him… and he also happened to have a crush on me. When the end of junior year rolled around and I was single, Edward became my best friend… who just so happened to have a crush on me. It wasn't until the end of my senior year that my best friend became my boyfriend. Edward had liked me for four long, oblivious years.

It took me awhile to admit my feelings for him. I don't know why it took me as long as it did. Sometimes I think my subconscious was having me hold out because they knew it was a relationship for a lifetime. Edward wasn't meant to be in my life in glimpses and flashbacks. He was meant to be in my life besides me, always.

It had taken the death of Edward's mother for me to realize this. I had thought he'd given up on me around the time we found out about his mother Elizabeth's failing health. The cancer had managed to take over her body within a matter of months.

But when he came stumbling to me in his darkest hour and confided in me, it all pieced together.

We were meant to be together.

I stuck by his side through the last days of his mother's life and the few days that follow. I went everywhere with him. We'd been to the lawyers, the doctors, visited other family members, and spent hours just sitting with Elizabeth. What surprised me was how it felt like we had been together for years, when it had only been a matter of days.

It was on the last day of his mother's life that I realized just how much I meant to Edward. She had become unresponsive and he was at her bedside saying his goodbye.

His voice carried over into the living room where I was seated waiting for him.

"Mom, I know you can't acknowledge me but I know you're listening." His voice cracked as he continued to speak to her. "I love you and I know you love me. It's so hard to say goodbye to you even though I know you're suffering right now."

I felt my eyes welling up with tears as his choked words escaped the room. It was one of the most heartbreaking experiences I had ever witnessed.

"You've always looked out for me and worried for me. You don't have to do that for me anymore. You can let go now Mom, and be at peace. I've found a really wonderful woman who I know will look out for me and love me. I love her Mom, and I'm going to marry her one day." His sobs won over him in this moment and he nearly crumbled at her side. Edward's hands grasped the rails of her bed and tried to gather his emotions.

I glanced over at him and saw a strength watch over his feature. He was holding himself together, trying to be strong for her.

He leaned over one last time and planted a sweet kiss upon her forehead. "I love you Mom. Goodbye."

I was brought back to the present as a tear streamed down my face. Our first weeks together had been filled with sadness but they were the weeks that pieced us together. Our love was molded during that time.

It was these memories that reminded me of the love that we shared. Whenever we became strained or Edward became too suffocating I thought back to the last words he'd said to his mother.

_I love her Mom, and I'm going to marry her one day._

Those words held me together, even when nothing else did.

But what if those words were the only thing holding me here. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he not said those words. Would I still have stuck through the rough times had I not heard the promise he never really made to me, but to his mother.

I thought through what I had given up in order to be with Edward.

I no longer went out with my friends to parties. Edward was always too worried something would happen to me. It was hard to argue that point even though I knew I was 21 and that was something girls did at my age, didn't they.

My friends never really understood his reasoning so I rarely saw them anymore. My friend Jessica had been the most affected by it. She blamed Edward, of course. She always tried to convince me that he was just being possessive and was making up bullshit about my safety. It's been years since I talked to her last.

Most of my nights now consisted of Edward or spending time with his sister Alice. Alice and I had been friends since I was a sophomore in high school. We had met in Spanish class when she introduced herself to me. Apparently Edward had told her all about me and she had insisted on us being friends.

It was hard to say no to Alice. She was such a fun, bubbly personality that having her around could lift anyone's spirits. She was the only person who could get me to do anything other than…

I forced my thoughts to a halt in that second. It felt almost wrong to sit here and think of him, while the man who hated him had his arms wrapped around me.

Unwillingly my thoughts eventually faded to Jacob. It still hurt that we couldn't have the friendship that we once had. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't like that Jacob had someone else to confide in. I was so used to always be that person for him. But it was so hard to be that for him when I was constantly worried about Edward finding out.

I felt a pang of jealousy course through my body at the thought of him with Leah and Claire. As unfair as it was to Jacob, I didn't like that there was now another girl who he could enjoy himself with other than me. I'd grown so accustomed to his annoyance in women that I never actually thought he'd be serious with someone.

And now he was claiming that he loved her. What's worse is that he seemed to be angry for something I had no clue about. I didn't know when the next time would be that I would talk to him.

Admitting that hurt more than it should have and I felt tears streaming down my face once more. I wiped them away and buried myself deeply under the covers as my recent thoughts threatened to consume me.

I welcomed sleep as my eyelids drifted closed allowing me to hide myself from the reality and confusion that was my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** The characters within my story, Careless Whisper, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Copyright infringement NOT intended.**

**Don't forget to check out my blog www. twidultsultd ****.com**** for an inside look into my story each chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: LEAD YOU

I woke up that morning alone in bed, the alarm clock flashing 11:00 AM right before my eyes. Edward had already left for work again and wouldn't be back until ten tonight. I hated when he worked double shifts.

Luckily I had enough things to do today to keep me from getting bored. It was the first day of the spring semester and I had a Philosophy class to attend later. It wasn't my most anticipated class but it wasn't until the evening... and that was always a plus.

I headed into the bathroom needing a hot shower, especially after last night. I plugged my iPod into the bathroom's dock stereo and put John Mayer on full blast. After about twenty minutes of washing my hair and shaving my legs I dried off. I put on a blouse with a matching scarf and some skinnies before slipping into my favorite flats.

I looked over myself in the mirror. My pale, imperfect complexion stared back at me with a blank expression as my wet hair began to soak the shirt I had just put on. My hair was going to be a lost cause without the hair iron Alice was borrowing so I put it back in its usual ponytail. I tried to put on a little make up to freshen up my face and for the most part it did the job.

When I emerged from the bedroom I immediately met Carlisle, Edward's father, in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?"

"Yea, thanks. You?"

"Very good. I was just making myself some eggs. If you want some I've left the pan on the stove." It was his usual response. He always made eggs for himself and left the empty pan on the stove in case I wanted to use it. He never actually made me eggs. It was always something I found humorous with Carlisle.

"Thanks but I actually have to get going. I need some supplies for school and I'm meeting up with Alice for lunch. I should be back after dinner." I slung my purse over my shoulder and started heading for the door with the keys in my hand.

"Alright, have a good day and could you let my daughter know that it'd be nice to see her home sometime" he called from the dining room.

"Ok, no problem... you too!"

He was always very polite to me. Even though I spent almost every night sleeping over in his son's bed, he never appeared bothered by it. It surprised me because Edward and I had never really asked for his permission. I couldn't count how many times Edward had to reassure me that his father didn't mind.

Carlisle was a retired doctor but you could never tell by looking at him. Forty five was fairly young to even be considered a retiree. Carlisle doing things differently than the average person wasn't exactly unusual for him though. When he wasn't buying or playing with expensive pieces of technology, he was still taking care of patients. While he was retired, it didn't keep him from volunteering at a local shelter for abused mothers and children.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket as I reached my car in the driveway. The name "Alice" flashed across the screen forcing me to roll my eyes. She thought I was going to be late as usual. I touched the screen of my phone to answer her call.

"Let me guess, you're just now getting out of the shower?" Ha. She was so sure of herself.

I replied as I put the keys into the ignition and started the civic up. "Actually, I'm just pulling out of the driveway now."

"Wow Bella, I am shocked you could even pull yourself out of bed with Edward to meet me on time."

It always amazed me how comfortable she was with making suggestions of me having sex with her brother. "It wasn't hard at all."

"Oh I see now, he had to work an early shift didn't he?" She knew me all too well.

"Like you're one to talk. You wouldn't have even had to ask if YOU actually slept home instead of with Jasper in his bed."

"Excuse me for spending our 6 year anniversary with him."

Shit. I completely forgot about that. "I'm so sorry Alice, I completely forgot!"

"Bella, it's really not a big deal. It's not like I know you and Edward have been together for, oh 4 years now."

I laughed in response. Of course she would know… our anniversary was on her birthday after all.

"I'm getting ready to get on the highway. I have to drive now Alice." Ever since Rose's accident I never liked to talk on my phone while driving on major roads. Driving was dangerous enough without people using their phones.

I was sitting at the light, waiting to turn into the Bistro parking lot where Alice was waiting, when my phone notified me of a test message alert.

It wasn't until I parked that I got to look at the text. I carelessly sat in my car opening up the message to see that it was from Jake.

"You're still texting him?" I jumped at her sudden appearance as I got out of the car. "You're living dangerously Miss Bella Swan."

"Yea, well there's not much I can do if _he_ sends _me_ a text message." I rolled my eyes as we headed to the doors of the Bistro.

Alice shrugged nonchalance "You could just block his number."

My temper flared "I'm not just going to delete someone who's been in my life for a decade Alice."

"Will you relax _Bella_? One... we're in a public place with NOSEY people..." she emphasized the last part to a group of girls gathering behind us in line. "And two... I was just teasing. I know he's a good friend of yours."

"Thank you. I just wish Edward..."

She cut me off before I could even finish my sentence "Edward has his reasons to be suspicious of Jacob although I may not agree with how he handles it."

This wasn't a conversation I really wanted to get into right now. "It doesn't matter anyway. Jacob has a girlfriend now so I don't understand why Edward is still so worried."

"He's a guy Bella, that's what they do. They get jealous and possessive over nothing sometimes."

"Yea, I know. That's what I keep telling myself. Edward's cute when he's angry anyway. It's not all that bad"

Alice rolled her eyes at me and approached the counter to order her food. I scanned over the board until it was my turn to order.

A girl by the name of Angela looked over her glasses at me and asked me for my order.

"Ugh, I'll have the half Turkey Club with a Caesar salad."

"Would you like to try one of our new refreshing mimosas?"

Alcohol in the middle of the day… that might be fun. It was as if Alice had read my thoughts because she immediately ordered us each one. It was times like these I was thankful that I was 22 and above the legal drinking age.

Alice and I grabbed an outside table seated directly in the sun. Florida was probably one of the only places you could do that in January. It wasn't warm by any means, but with a light jacket and the sun kissing your skin it was perfectly comfortable.

"So are you going to read the text Jacob sent you?" She looked at me impatiently. Sometimes it felt as if Alice didn't mind my friendship with Jake. He wasn't her favorite person by any means especially with his smart ass remarks. I understood why Alice never came right out and said it though. She was being a supportive sister to Edward. And I could never object to anyone doing anything genuinely kind towards Edward.

"Can't we just enjoy our mimosas? It was your idea to get them" I tried to avoid the question. I didn't know what the text was going to be about or whether it was good or bad. I knew there was a good chance that he was carrying his anger over from last night and Alice wouldn't appreciate the attitude on his end.

"Yea and like you weren't even considering ordering one. Don't try avoiding my question, just look at the text. You don't have to tell me what it says Bella, I'm not Edward" she winked at me with that last bit teasing me. I rolled my eyes at her in response.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket and looked for the message in my inbox.

_Hey Bells sorry about last night. I'm an ass. Not that you didn't already know that.-JacAss_

I smiled involuntary at his signature because it was his way of trying to get me to laugh. It would've worked if it wasn't for Alice watching me. I looked up from the phone in time to see her not so smoothly look away.

"You know you are really not that slick. I saw you watching me."

"Bella, I can't help it that I'm your best friend and you can't even trust me with one little text message" She pouted for unnecessary emphasis. I wasn't telling her what the text said, not now. It would only lead to more questions like _"What did that asshole do to you that he's actually apologizing". _She'd never believe that it really wasn't a big deal and he was just stressed out. Alice would eventually let it slip to Jasper and then Jasper would inform Edward. Another situation I would want to avoid at all cost.

"Nice try and nice work using the best friend card. Talk about playing fair." I turned my attention back to my phone to reply to Jake's text.

_Don't worry about it. You seemed stress anyways. How are you feeling today? _

I sent the text just as I receive another incoming one. This time, from Edward.

_Hey babe. Just thought you should know that I can't stop thinking about you :)_ It wasn't often that I got a cute text from Edward so it always lifted my mood when he did send one.

I immediately replied to him. _I can't wait to see you at my house later ;)_

Just a little reminder of the promise he had made to me recently. I had been spending so much time at his house that I felt like I was abandoning my own dad. I had talked to Edward about it and he agreed reluctantly. The deal was that for every three nights I spent at his house, he had to spend one at my house. If he was going to refuse to spend a night away from me, he had to at least compromise with me about this.

"Geez Bella! What the hell is Jacob saying that's making you smile like that?"

"Actually, it was a text from Edward if you must know." I turned my attention back to my sandwich and mimosa. We ate the rest of our meal in silence until I looked up and saw Alice looking at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bella. It wasn't right of me to jump to conclusions like that. It's just that..."

"I know Alice, you're Edward's sister. I'd expect you to look out for him."

"Yea but you're my best friend too. I care about you as well and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I smiled at her warmly to reassure her that my feelings really weren't hurt.

We grabbed our things and headed for our cars. I was following Alice when she reached her car and turned around to face me."Lunch was fun, we should do this every week. Mimosa Mondays!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her "Very witty of you."

"You know I'm a genius." She flashed a smile at me while tapping her finger against her temple.

"Mimosa Mondays sound like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow."

I went to walk towards my car but was stopped by Alice before I could walk past hers.

"You're not sleeping home with Edward tonight? I was hoping to have some company while the boys played their stupid video games."

"One, they're not stupid just because you're bad at them. Maybe if you had some of my talent you might think differently. Two, Edward and I are sleeping at my house for once."

Alice looked at me in confusion. "Just because you're one of the few girls who actually like playing that angel game..."

I erupted into laughter completely cutting her sentence off. She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. I guessed that she was referring to the futuristic alien first person shooter Halo... which was far from anything heavenly.

The look on her face immediately clued me into the fact that she did not find it funny at all.

"Anyways, back to what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted, the guys had all made plans to play video games tonight at my house. Jasper had told me on the phone when I talked to him on my way here."

I tried to contain my temper which immediately flared. Alice would only ask more questions and the only person I wanted to talk to right now was Edward.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you at your house later. I'll text you when I get out of class around 8." I gave her a quick hug before walking over to my car and immediately pulling out my phone to call Edward. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey babe"

"Hey I was just wondering when you were going to tell me that you weren't sleeping at my house tonight?"

He hesitated before responding "I've been working all day Bella and I just really want to sleep in my own bed."

"But you promised you would Edward. I don't get to see my dad as often anymore and I'm the only one he has left."

"I really don't feel like sleeping at your house tonight. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Well for one you promised and another it may not matter to you, but it does to me. Whatever, I'll sleep home alone then," I knew he wouldn't believe my threat, he knows I hate sleeping away from him and I was always the one to cave first.

"Don't be ridiculous, just come sleep at my house tonight. Just go hang out with your dad tonight and we'll sleep there tomorrow night. Promise"

"Yea that's what you said last time, remember? I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Be safe Bella."

I hung up the phone and tossed it across to the passenger seat as I got into my car. Tears stung my eyes as my anger spilled over. I didn't understand how Edward could break a promise to me so easily.

I was a really easy going girlfriend. I didn't mind him playing video games through all hours of the night, and most of the time I even joined him. He could easily go out with the guys without any problems from me. I didn't go out like most girls my age. The least he could do was make little sacrifices like sleeping at my house right?

While I sat there trying to calm down I tried to reason it all in my head. I guess I could understand Edward's reasoning. He was working a long shift today so I could understand him wanting to sleep in his own bed. But he had also known that he would be working that shift when he agreed to sleepover. Was it possible that he agreed on purpose, knowing he had a reason that could get him out of it?

I immediately shook the thought from my head. Edward loved me. He would never do anything knowing it could hurt me. I decided it would be pointless to let it bother me and just settled for him sleeping over at my house tomorrow. It would be nice to have some more time with Alice and play some video games with the boys.

The rest of the afternoon sailed by quick and uneventfully. Jake never texted me back, but I didn't think twice about it. Instead I spent my time in the stores shopping for some supplies for class and texting Edward whenever I got the chance. By the time I finished my shopping and organized a notebook it was already 5 and time to head to Philosophy.

I walked into the classroom 15 minutes early to find only 3 other students that I didn't recognize from around campus, despite how small this college was. I took a seat in the second to last row wanting to be able to blend in with the crowd. Wanting to pass the time until class started, I pulled out my phone and flipped through facebook.

There were only a couple minutes until class started when an incoming text message lit up my phone's screen.

It was from Jake.

_Sorry I didn't text you back earlier. I'm doing better today. _

I quickly typed in a response wanting to end the conversation before class started. _No worries. I'm glad to hear that. Are things better now?_

His response was almost instant. _You know, you really shouldn't be on your phone in class. You might miss something._

That was weird. I didn't remember telling him my class schedule. _How'd you know I was in class... and what would I miss if it hasn't even started yet?_

I was completely shocked by what he wrote next.

_Turn around ;)_

I hesitated for a moment, not really sure what to expect. When I did turn around I immediately noticed the proud smiling boy sitting behind me.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I talked in a hush voice to avoid unwanted attention.

"Just checking out the view." He said with a mischievous grin.

I felt my cheeks instantly warm and tried to control myself. He always said things like that just to get a reaction out of me.

"Seriously Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Philosophy Bells, same reason you're here. I would've been excited to come to class if I'd have known you'd be here too. We haven't had a class together since high school." I smiled in response before turning back around. I couldn't deny the fact that I was happy to have Jake here. We always had fun when we were around each other and I felt like this was the best of both worlds. I could have my friendship with Jake and Edward couldn't be mad because we had class together.

He couldn't expect me to just ignore him while I was here.

I was lucky that the teacher didn't actually teach anything that class because my mind couldn't stop thinking about the idea of seeing Jacob so often now. We had always been able to stay close even though we rarely saw each other. So the idea that we could actually see each other weekly excited me.

When class was over, Jake followed me out to my car. He propped himself up unto my trunk and motioned for me to join him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? We're hanging out." He looked at me like it was obvious.

"Here in the middle of the parking lot?"

"Yes here. It's not like we can go where ever we want. I don't want Edward getting mad at you."

"Jake."

"Chill Bells, I'm just teasing but seriously, I don't want to cause any problems for you. Promise." He held up two fingers as a scouts honor.

"How cliché of you, Jacob." I sat up on the trunk with him and nudge him with my shoulder. "Is Leah going to mind that you're here with me?" I felt ridiculous even saying that but I didn't want to cause any trouble for him either.

Why was it such a big deal that Jacob and I be friends? It just didn't make any sense to me.

"No we're ugh, having some troubles still. That's sort of why I wanted to talk to you." He looked guilty as he admitted it but I instantly felt less guilty in that confession. Talking about his girlfriend was definitely safe territory.

"Ok. What's going on?"

Jacob explained to me everything that had been happening between him and Leah. Apparently Claire's father, Paul, had made an appearance at a recent outing. Things got out of hand. Paul had made some rude remarks about Leah and Jacob let his anger get the best of him. He ended up giving Paul a bloody nose right in front of Claire. Even though he had been standing up for her, Leah was pissed at Jake for causing a scene and scaring Claire.

She wasn't answering his calls anymore and he hadn't been able to talk to Claire since the incident. I could see the anguish on his face as he talked about how worried he was that Claire would be terrified of him now. It broke my heart just to even think about it. I knew how much that little girl meant to him and I could tell how bad he felt.

We sat silent for a couple minutes, neither one of us knowing what to say. Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"I've never fought for a fucking relationship before." He looked at me and I could see his eyes filled with emotion. "I need your help, you've always been good with them Bella."

What was I supposed to tell him? Leave her and tell her it's her loss? Bang on her door and beg her to speak to him? Send her emails? Keep calling her?

"I really don't know what to tell you Jake. I've never been in that situation before. I don't want to give you advice and have it back fire."

He let out a long sigh and grabbed two fists full of his hair. I could tell that he was getting more frustrated so I tried my best to help him.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, why does that matter?" The tone in his voice alerted me to his even further rising temper.

I spoke quickly. "Because it's only been a day Jake. Give Leah some space. I know it's killing you but after what you did... regardless of your intentions... she AND Claire deserve sometime alone. Leah is just being protective of her daughter right now and is trying to look out for her. Wait a couple more days and then try to call her. If anything, leave a voice mail apologizing her something. That way she knows that you're making an honest attempt to fix your mistake."

I took in a deep breath having realized I hadn't breathed that entire speech. Jacob sat bent over, hanging his head between his knees. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to make him feel better.

I tentatively lifted my hand to gently rub his back. I immediately thought better of it though and snatched my hand back. Jacob must have noticed the movement because he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I just rolled my eyes at him and jumped down from my car.

Jacob followed me and reached for the keys in his pocket.

"Thank you Bells. I think you're right. I've been a little pushy so I'll just back off for a bit. It was good talking to you. One of these nights we'll have to actually hang out after class and not talk about relationship problems. Deal?"

Jacob must have caught my hesitation because he just rolled his eyes at me and started walking away. He waved over his shoulder and said he'd see me next week.

I jumped into my car and turned on the heat. The cold from the night was catching up to me and the warmth now spreading through the car was heavenly.

I rested my head back against the seat, letting the warm air wash over me. I panicked when I caught a glimpse of the time. I had been talking to Jacob for over an hour. I pulled my phone out and immediately cursed myself for forgetting that I left it on silent.

I had 5 missed calls, one from Alice and four from Edward.

Shit.

I quickly opened the messages one by one. Edward had sent three in a row.

_Guess who got out of work early…_

_I can't wait for you to get home from class. I miss you… all of you._

_Where are you? Alice told me your class got out at 8._

The guilt from staying after class with Jacob was creeping up on me. If there was nothing wrong with being friends with him… then why did I feel bad about staying after class to talk to him?

My head was filled with conflicting thoughts. I couldn't make any sense of it.

I continued to look at the messages. Alice's only text was the next one.

_Bella? Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago?_

I was afraid to look at the last text from Edward. I was becoming paranoid now. I didn't know what I was going to tell him. I had planned on telling him that Jacob was in my class, but if he knew that he'd only assume the worse about tonight. Edward would be furious if he knew I was late because I was talking to Jacob.

What if someone had told him that's what I was doing before I got the chance to?

After a couple minutes of debating I finally decided not to be a wimp and just face it. I unlocked my phone and went into my messages to read the final one from Edward.

_Why aren't you answering any of my text? I thought we settled everything earlier. If anything at least text Alice and let her know where you are. I'm worried._

My paranoia instantly changed back into guilt. I was worried about nothing… he was worried about me. I had been here for an hour talking to a man that Edward hated while he sat at home waiting for me and worrying.

I put my phone down and put the car in reverse backing out of the spot before pulling out of the school's parking lot. I waited until I reached the next stop light before I called Edward. He answered after the first ring.

"Bella? Are you ok?" His voice was strained and I could tell he was trying to disguise his panic.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm sorry. I got held up talking to a friend after class." I knew it was wrong. I was going to tell Edward the truth but telling him that I was talking to Jacob wasn't going to help anything right now.

"Alright. Are you still coming over to my house?" The uncertainty in his voice was clear. He was afraid I was still angry.

"I'm on my way now. Edward I'm over the fight we had earlier. I get why you want to sleep home tonight and you promised to sleep over tomorrow night. Everything's settled."

"Bella we weren't fighting…" I couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped me in time. According to Edward, we had never been in a fight. We had only ever had disagreements. If we had never fought before, then I didn't want to know what it would be like when one actually did occur.

"Oh of course, forgive me. I meant the disagreement we had earlier. Is that better for you Edward?" I teased.

"Are you teasing me Miss Swan? You already have so much to make up for with keeping me waiting." His voice was low and full of lust. It caused my skin to grow goose bumps and I could only imagine how red my cheeks were from the way that they burned.

"Speechless are we? I'll see you soon love."

"See ya" was all I could manage. My mind was too busy running different scenarios for me to say anything more.

What did he have planned? Would he lock us away from everyone in his room? But weren't Jasper and Emmett coming over? Oh God. I hoped they didn't hear him talking to me before. Surely we wouldn't do anything where they could hear? Would we?

My mind went to kinkier scenarios but they didn't last for long. Edward was never experimental with sex. We didn't need any toys. We were always enough for each other.

I pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later. I noticed the cars in the driveway to be Emmet's and Jasper's meaning they had probably been here when he was on the phone. I blushed at the thought.

I reached for the doorknob but before I even placed a finger on it, the door opened.

Edward was standing on the other side. His lips formed a smile that thankfully reached his eyes. I couldn't help but smile in response to his. My eyes did their usual scan of him as I took him in. He was just wearing jeans and white tee. His hair was disheveled, probably from running his fingers through it while worrying before.

"Look who decided to finally show up." He motioned for me to stay outside as he closed the door behind him and stood right in front of me. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until he was standing so close to me. His body heat kept me warm despite the cool air around us.

I looked at him in confusion as he held me hand and led me to the driveway. "Are we going somewhere?"

He stopped to turn around and face me.

"I guess you could say that." His look changed in that moment and his mouth curved in a mischievous, crooked grin.

"Edward?" I reflexively took a step back from him but I was too slow. Before I could even react he scooped me up over his shoulder and slapped my ass as it was forced into the air.

"EDWARD! Put me down!" He laughed as I struggled on top of his shoulder.

"Seriously Edward, you're going to drop me!"

"You think so?" He responded as he pretended to drop me on to the floor. He laughed at me as a squealed from the movement.

I wrapped my arms around the best I could, hanging upside down, afraid of falling to the ground.

"Where… are... you... taking me?" I laughed as he broke into a light job breaking up my words. All I could see was the grass I had no sense of direction in this position.

"The tree house, Emmett and Jasper are over." He said it so matter-of-factly that I felt like I was missing the obvious.

The tree house was a few yards into the woods behind his house. It wasn't your average tree house because it didn't sit in a tree, it was just surrounded by them. It was also large enough for us to stand in and Carlisle had electricity ran to it so Edward and Alice could have sleepovers there when they were younger.

"Why are we going there? It's cold out and..."

Before I could even finish my sentence I felt a hand run along the flesh of my inner thigh, my skin immediately heating up from his touch.

"Where else can I take you, alone?"

* * *

**A big thank you to my beta MABS for all of the help and support. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews fuel me to write more… just saying ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** The characters within my story, Careless Whisper, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Copyright infringement NOT intended.**

**Don't forget to check out my blog ****.com**** for an inside look into my story each chapter.**

What happened in the tree house was something new. Something... pleasantly unexpected. The way he tossed me over his shoulder effortlessly and carried me to the tree house to have his way with me was exhilarating.

The tree house. A little piece of heaven in the middle of his back yard.

I had never really been in the cottage so I was surprised at what I saw when Edward finally placed me on my feet. Once I got my world turned right side up, I took in my surroundings. From what I could see in the dim light, the cottage looked to have bright yellow paint on its walls. To the left of the door was a pretend kitchen complete with a white wooden dinette. It had the cutest little chandelier that looked like cluster of vines with four little blue lamp shades. It smelt faintly of moth balls creating a sense that it was older than it really was. There were pictures on the walls of rabbits, turtles, and other animals which really distinguished that this was a play house for children.

I smiled. _For children? We might change that tonight._

My eyes followed Edward as he walked over towards the right side of the cottage. I had to stifle a giggle while watching him. The cottage was taller than average, but it still didn't fit someone over six feet tall. Edward extended his hand out motioning me to join him. He was lying down on the floor and propped up on his elbows gazing at me. My cheeks flushed crimson as his gaze intensified the closer I got to him.

It wasn't until I almost stepped on it that I realized the floor wasn't a floor at all. It was a mattress, built into the floor. As I looked closer I noticed the floor printed quilt covering the mattress. All along the three walls surrounding it there were green and brown pillows accenting the natural colors in the quilt.

"Edward, it's so beautiful. Why did you hide this from me?"

His eyes dropped. "I wasn't hiding it, I just never really thought much about it. I haven't been out here since I was a kid, with my mom." My heart ached for him as I instantly felt the need to comfort him. I lowered myself onto his lap straddling his legs. My hands cupped each of his cheeks as my thumb gently caressed his soft lips.

"I'm not upset about it, I was just curious. I'm happy you decided to share it with me now and that's all that matters." I tried reassuring him. It seemed as if it had worked.

"It was a big part of my childhood and I'd forgotten how much it really meant to me. I have a lot of really good memories here. Most are with my mom and Alice. I'm glad I finally decided to show it to the person that means the most to me. The one I plan on making even greater memories with."

His eyes then found mine and I could see that the intensity from before was returning. We stared at each other for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes and I felt so connected to him. We loved and supported each other more than either of us knew, but it became so clear to me in that moment. His eyes never leaving mine, he softly kissed my thumb that rested on his bottom lip.

Before my next breath could escape, our lips met. Our kiss was slow and passionate, deepening as we continued. It felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room and he was my only chance of survival. My hands slipped up the back of his neck and into his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt his arms around my waste, holding on to me as if I was going to disappear. No matter how close we got, it was never going to be close enough.

I poured my love for him into my kiss wanting him to know just how much he meant to me. I felt him harden beneath me as our kiss was building. My hips moved against him causing an enticing friction that we both moaned it. We were panting from the energy and anticipation of what was sure to follow that surrounded us.

"Bella, Bella? Did you hear me?"I heard Edward calling to me breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ugh, maybe?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye playfully.

He laughed. "I said, put your shirt back on. You don't want Emmet to see what color bra you wear do you? Because we both know he'll never let that shit go."

"Oh… shit, where's my shirt?" I looked around the cottage for it even though it probably wouldn't have been far from the mattress. _I could have sworn Edward had tossed it right off to the side of him..._

Edward.

"Where is it?" I looked at him questioningly. He tried to make a face of uncertainty but I could see the humor dancing in his eyes. He was clearly hiding it somewhere. I tried to look around him for it but he would just move so I couldn't see behind him. I jumped onto him trying to reach around his back where he was more than likely hiding it. He kept squirming beneath me making it difficult do anything. With one good buck of his hips, I fell off of him to the side.

I lied down for a moment considering my options. I looked at him to my side and noticed the clear amusement on this face. He was really enjoying this? Two can play at that game.

I lifted myself up from the bed and looked around the cottage one final time. I sighed dramatically and ran my fingers through my hair, feigning defeat.

"Well, I guess I have no other option but to try and make it to your bedroom without him seeing." I made my move towards the front door but Edward grabbed a hold of me before I could even reach it. His arms snaked their way around my legs and brought me down to the floor safe but roughly.

Edward crawled over top of me pinning both of my arms to the floor. His nose ran up the length of my neck and behind my ear, tickling me. I giggled and tried to block him by scrunching up my neck. He stopped when his eyes were in my line of sight.

"Don't you dare threaten me Isabella Swan. You know how protective I can be. I'll protect you from yourself if I have to." His voice was stern but held no harsh tones. "I have your shirt in my back pocket. If I promise to give it to you, do you promise to _not_ leave this cottage without it on?" He eyed me speculatively waiting for my response.

"Maybe" I smiled at him daringly. If I could get this kind of response from him, maybe I should threaten to walk around topless more often.

"Bella" he pleaded.

"Fine… you've already taken the fun out of it anyway." I teased. He handed me back my shirt as well as the scarf I had almost forgotten about.

I slipped my shirt back over my head and tried to put the scarf back the way I originally had it. After about a minute of messing with it I gave up and just left it alone.

I turned around to find Edward fully dressed and staring at me. His face was lit up in amusement. I looked around to find out what was interesting only to find his smile growing even wider. His smile could light up this room.

"What has put that look on your face?"

He walked over to me, grabbing my waste and pulling me closer to him. "You!"

"Me?" I had no idea what I had done. Whatever it was, I needed to know. The look on his face was priceless and sent my heart fluttering at a seconds notice.

"The face you make when you're concentrating. It's cute, especially when it's about something as simple as a scarf." He grabbed a hold of it and pulled me in for a quick kiss. He stared at me with that same smile on his face as he adjusted the scarf around my neck.

"There. That seems about right." He turned me around so that I could face a mirror delicately hanging on the wall.

I was surprised at what he had managed to do so easily. He stood behind me resting his head on my shoulder with his arms around my waste. His easy breathes blew softly near my ear causing goose bumps to rise on my arm. I smiled at the reflection of us in the mirror. I could never imagine another man standing beside me as Edward did.

We fit so well together.

"We'd better get going. Emmett and Jasper have been waiting a lot longer than I'm sure either of them expected. We're playing Call of Duty tonight. Are you going to play?"

"I don't know. I think I might just hang out with Alice and let you boys do your thing."

I played with the boys almost every time they were on XBOX live. It was something I really enjoyed doing that most girls didn't. What shocked the boys even more was how good I actually was. Thanks to Edward, I even had my very own console and TV to play on. I would have played with them tonight, if Alice hadn't seemed so interested in spending time with me.

He held the door of the cottage open for me and gestured for me to step out into the yard. It was a beautiful night out. The sky looked as if it had the clouds and stars painted perfectly against it. The way the clouds shaped the moon seemed too perfect for reality.

The cold air of the night sent a shiver down my spine. It was quite the difference in temperature stepping out from the warmth in the cottage we had created. I crossed my arms across my chest trying to constrict any body heat coming from me.

I heard Edward's steps crunching along the grass before I saw him. The moonlight reflected off his skin in a way that made him appear translucent. He turned back to me holding out his hand. My body unconsciously followed the demand his gesture made as I placed my hand into his.

I didn't look up at where he was leading to. My eyes stayed glued to the grass as I placed one foot in front of the other. I was too afraid of tripping over something in the yard and even a little anxious in the enveloping night.

I smiled to myself as I felt Edward's thumb graze across my skin. A rare, simple gesture that always had me swooning.

I figured out that we had reached the pool area when we stopped and I heard the creaking sound of the screen door being opened. Edward walked in ahead, holding the door open for me as I followed him.

I gazed at the pool as Edward punched in the security code for the back door. The pool was a bent oval shape with a waterfall flowing into it through a beautifully layered rock bed. Lights from underneath it shot out brilliant colors changing every few seconds. It was so peaceful out here, maybe I should grab a….

"FUCK! Did you really just fucking noob tube me after you just got done bitching about it?" Emmett's voice boomed through the door Edward had just opened breaking me of my thoughts.

_So much for that idea._

"Hey, whatever gets the job done." Jasper replied so calmly that Edward and I couldn't help but laugh out loud notifying the two of them of our presence.

"It's about damn time you two decided to join us. How was the fuck session?" I blushed at Emmett's usual nonchalance on such a private topic.

Jasper smacked Emmett upside the head as he turned to speak to us. "Seriously though, Alice keeps bugging me about you. She's been waiting for you to get home from school for a couple hours now. You're lucky I was able to convince her not to go out and search for you two.

"Yea, like that was such a hard task. One mention of possibly seeing her brother and best friend fucking and the search was called off. Not only that, but who'd want to see that lanky thing getting his dick wet?" Emmet's comment was enough to set Edward off.

"Fuck you!" Edward launched himself at Emmett who was sitting with his back to us on the coach. He had the surprise attack as an advantage but it didn't take long for Emmett to overpower him.

It was very amusing seeing the two of them roll around together on the carpet. Neither one of them barely moved because they both had such tight grips on each other between their arms and legs.

Jasper nodded over towards the hallway "Alice is in her room waiting for you. These two might be awhile and it doesn't look like it's going to get any more interesting."

"Yea, you're probably right." I took Jasper's advice and headed down the long hallway that would eventually lead me to Alice's room. The walls of the hallway were covered in pictures of Alice on the right and Edward on the left. It was like walking a timeline of their school years. One school photo after the other meticulously lined the length of the hallway.

I knocked on the door in a rhythm that seemingly mimicked that of the Kings of Leon song "Use Somebody". I was half through the chorus when Alice opened the door.

"What are you doing?" She eyed me curiously. Before I could even have the chance to answer she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought." I rubbed the spot where her fingers had just dug into my skin. "I think you might've broken skin." I said while inspecting my arm.

"Yea well maybe it would do you some good to remember that the next time you stand me up!" She snapped back before shoving her tongue out at me. "And don't be such a baby. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm sorry but I got held up at school talking to a friend… and then when I got here Edward distracted me for a bit." I said with a coy smile not looking her in the eyes.

"What friend?" She cocked her head and stared at me as if she could read what I was thinking.

"Wouldn't you rather know what Edward did to distract me?"

"Oh God no! Please, I'd rather not. Plus, I have a pretty good idea. What I'd really like to know is who had you so distracted at school that you were so late coming here." She stared at me expectantly but there was no way I was giving her that bit of info. She would freak.

"It's really not that interesting. I don't know what crazy story you're expecting. I was just talking to a friend I met in Philosophy. We have to do a project together so we stayed after to bounce some ideas off of one another and exchange contacts." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok… why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal Alice. So I didn't think it would interest you. Sure you don't want to know about me and Edward?"

"All I care to know is what I already saw for myself. That's enough for me."

It felt as if all the blood drained from my face. Did she really see me and Edward in the tree house? I thought Emmett had said she dropped the search. Fuck, I hope not. How embarrassing would that be? Is she upset about what we were doing in the tree house? Did I offend her by doing that in a place she played so often with her mom in?

"Bella!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face breaking me from my inner monologue. "Get a grip woman. All I saw was Edward scooping you over his shoulder and taking you around the back of the house. Trust me. I knew what was going to happen next. I didn't need to see it too."

"Oh" I relaxed at her confession, immediately relieved that she didn't see anything and more importantly that she wasn't upset.

"Anyways, I've been _dying_ to show you what I bought today! I found the cutest outfits for my new internship at the interior design firm in Orlando."

"Where are they?"

"I put them away in my closet already. I was so bored because somebody decided to take so damn long." She winked at me as she walked inside of her closet to retrieve the items.

I plopped back onto Alice's bed and stared up at the pink glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling as she went to retrieve them from her closet. It was the only remnants from Alice's childhood left in her room.

The walls that shaped her room were painted light brown accenting the green paisley bedding set that dressed her espresso four poster bed. She had a dresser filled with silk pajamas and workout clothes along with a makeup and perfume covered vanity to match.

Black picture frames hung randomly around her room. Inside them were pictures various pictures of her with Jasper, myself, and other friends from school. I turned my head to look at the one of me, her, Jasper, and Edward at Disney this past Christmas Eve. Alice and I stood in between Edward and Jasper in front of the castle completely lit up by lights in the shape of snowflakes.

Alice plopped her stuff onto the bed and looked towards the same picture I was staring at.

"That was possibly the best vacation ever. We all had so much."

"I don't know about everyone Alice. I'm sure your dad didn't enjoy being the designated photographer of the trip." Poor Carlisle had Alice's camera glued to his hand all night. If we weren't in line for a ride, it was rare that five minutes would pass without Alice asking him to take a picture of us doing something.

"That's his own fault for not bringing Esme along. He would've had so much more fun."

"They've only been dating for three months. I'm sure he was worried it was too soon for family vacations."

Carlisle had met Esme while volunteering. She had previously been abused and now spent her time volunteering at the local shelter helping other women through their tough times.

He had brought her home at least once a week for dinner when Carlisle wasn't wining and dining her. Esme always made dinner the nights she came over claiming it was the least she could do for such a generous man. She was always really polite and very passionate when talking about her volunteer work. She had one of the biggest hearts I had ever seen.

"C'mon Bella, they're obviously crazy about each other. It won't be long until she's moving in here and they're getting married." Alice always made such bold predictions. A lot of the times they even came true. This one was a little farfetched for me to believe though.

"I won't deny that they're crazy about each other but I won't be so quick to suggest marriage. They've been through so much in that department."

Without even looking up from the clothes she now had perfectly lined out for me she replied "Which is exactly why they'll be married soon."

I shook my head at my best friend and just smiled at the confidence she had for her father. Other children wouldn't be so quick for their parents to find a new love. Not Alice. She just wanted everyone to be happy in love, her father more than anyone else.

I spent the next hour watching Alice try on her new outfits for me. She had her iPod docked in the stereo blasting Lady Gaga through its speakers. She would change in the closet and come bursting out into the room like she was on a catwalk.

I would "oooh" and "ahhh" in emphasis, sending compliments her way with each new outfit. Of course they all looked amazing on her. She had a knack for style and dressing her petite body perfectly, unlike me. That's where Alice came in handy though. I'd be a fashion mess without my best friend.

It was getting close to midnight and Alice was in the closet changing back into her pajamas. Light was shining out underneath the closet door reflecting her shadow beneath it. She hadn't been in there for long when there was a light tap on the door.

"Come in!" You could barely hear Alice from inside the closet.

I got up and walked over to the door. When I opened it Edward stood on the other side resting his head against the door frame. An easy smile graced his lips as his green eyes gazed at me.

"Hey you" I replied softly. "What are you doing over here? Aren't you guys still playing?"

"What? I can't come see the love of my life?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Of course you can, but what's with all the sweet talk? You better watch where you say that, Emmet might catch you." If Emmet heard even an ounce of sweet talk he'd immediately manage to break out the word "pussy" in some way.

"I don't give a fuck. He can say what he wants. The guys are actually on a Taco Bell and beer run right now. I told Jasper to get you the usual, is that okay?"

It was more than ok. It was amazing. I was starving and the soft taco and cheesy fiesta potatoes I always order sounded like heaven right about now.

"That's perfect. Thanks babe. Why didn't you go with them?"

"They're picking up that slut Tanya for Emmett again. I didn't want to be stuck in the car with the two of them in the back seat, especially because Emmett's already started on my Dad's Grey Goose." I always found it odd how comfortable Emmett was over at Edward's house. He helped himself to Carlisle's liquor stash at least once a week, but Carlisle never seemed to mind. I always guessed it was because he was practically a member of the family. Edward and Emmett had been friends since they were in Kindergarten.

Alice emerged from the closet then. She immediately walked over and slapped Edward upside the back of his head.

"What the fuck Alice?" He rubbed the back of his head and his face reflected a mixture of anger and surprise. He probably underestimated the strength she had just like I did earlier.

"You left Jasper alone in the car with them? You're such a shitty friend." Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest emphasizing that she was in no way joking.

"He offered to drive and set himself up for that. I wasn't about to do the same. It's not a big deal."

The look on Alice's face showed that she clearly disagreed. I had a sinking feeling that things were going to turn for the worst. For the life of me though, I couldn't bring myself to intervene.

"Nothing is a big deal to you because you never go out of your way for anyone Edward! As long as you're not inconvenienced, fuck everyone else, right?"

I was at the point of finally growing the courage to stop it when Alice brought me into it.

"Why aren't you at Bella's house right now Edward? I know that you promised to sleep there tonight. Yet, here you are, at home." Edward was getting ready to speak but Alice raised her hand to stop him. "Don't even give me the bullshit work excuse. She may accept it but that doesn't make it right. What's so different from a bed and an Xbox at your house to a bed and an Xbox at her house? Oh yea, that's right, a happy girlfriend who has a boyfriend that fucking appreciates her enough to keep a promise."

If my jaw could have hit the floor it definitely would have. I couldn't believe that Alice was lecturing Edward right now. I hadn't even expressed to her how angry I was that Edward broke his promise to me. I must not have masked my emotions as well as I thought I had.

The room fell quiet as Alice walked over to her vanity and picked up her hair brush. She started running it through her hair quickly and staring into the mirror. It was something I noticed she did when she was really frustrated and thinking something over. She had run the hair brush threw her hair a dozen times when she turned to look at him again.

"You know, you are so dense sometimes Edward. You're always so concerned with yourself. You can't even see that she feels bad staying here all the time while her dad is home alone. Way to be there for her." And with that final statement she turned back to the mirror and continued playing with her hair.

I was a frozen with shock at first, staring between her and Edward. I looked at Edward and found him making a face that I imagined mine looked like. Alice made no further notice that either of us were in the room, aside from the slight smile I saw her give me through the mirror.

I had never seen Alice so visibly angry before with Edward. They were brother and sister so of course they had their fights, but never like this. Alice looked like she really hit a cord with Edward and I couldn't figure out why exactly.

"I'm… going to the living room. They should be back soon." He looked at me for a moment before turning and heading back down the hallway. The look of shame that was on his face was unmistakable. Alice had obviously hit a switch inside of him. Even though I knew she did it for my benefit, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I hated seeing Edward so upset with himself.

It felt as if sometime had passed before I finally cleared my throat to speak. "What? Was? That?"

Alice set down the hair brush and walked over to her bed. She crawled on top of it to her pillows where she patted the area next to her. I obeyed her unspoken command and sat cross-legged next to her.

"You never stick up for yourself with him Bella. Sure you put up a little fight, but you almost always eventually give in. You let him talk you into thinking that he's just being selfish." I couldn't even get a word in with how quickly she was speaking to me. "I know you're naturally easy going but when it's something that means a lot to you, you have to stand your ground. I know, and Edward definitely knows, how much your father means to you, especially after everything with Rosalie. You spend most of your nights here, for him. He could at least return the favor."

I just laid there for a moment, taking in what she had said. My sub conscience was screaming at me, telling me that Alice was right and it was about time that I'd noticed. My heart was telling me that Edward loved me and really wasn't being selfish, just oblivious. My head was telling them both to shut the fuck up. I didn't know what I should believe.

"I appreciate you standing up for me Alice. I just don't like seeing Edward so visibly upset." I admitted.

"Ugh! You can be so infuriating sometimes Bella. He may be my brother, but you're also my best friend. I know him, and I know he can be better for you. I know you, I know how great you are to him and it pisses me off that you don't tell him you deserve better. You need to speak up before things get worse between the two of you. You may ignore it now, but you just letting things go like this is going to come back to bite you in the ass Bella. Trust me."

We both turned our heads towards her window as three car doors slammed out front. Jasper, Emmett, and now Tanya had returned. We both got up to go join everyone but Alice stopped me in the door way before we could go any further.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me. I just really hate seeing you so upset because of something that you can prevent just by putting your foot down. I know it's not my place, and I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, it's been building up inside of me the last few weeks. I promise I won't butt in like this ever again." She had blurted it all out in a rush, afraid of me interrupting her. I wasn't mad at her. It's not like she had made it all up and attacked him for no reason. She made some valid points in her argument; I couldn't hold it against her.

"I'm not mad at you Alice. I'm still just a little shocked by what just happened still. I've never seen you lecture him like that before." She smiled looking proud of herself.

"Well, he's being an ass and someone needed to tell him."

I laughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to that. We walked down the hallway following the voices to the pool area. I cursed myself for not grabbing a jacket before coming out. It was getting late so naturally the temperatures were dropping.

I looked over the round table of people until I found Edward sitting at the end chugging a beer. Alice was already sitting with Jasper on to opposite end looking through the bag for the food he ordered for her. Emmett had Tanya on his lap, near the door. She was feeding Emmett potatoes from her mouth. Anything from Tanya's mouth was disgusting in and of itself, but the cheese oozing from it just made it vomit worthy. Tanya wasn't ugly by any means. With her flowing strawberry blonde locks, she would actually be quite beautiful if she didn't happen to be the town whore. I cringed unnoticeably and walked over to the empty chair between Edward and Jasper.

"You ok?" I whispered into his ear while rubbing his shoulder. He smiled at me and shook his head. He was trying to disguise his emotions from earlier but I knew better than to think he was just being quiet.

"Here's your food and I ordered you a Raspberry Tea too."

"You even remembered my drink, thanks." I leaned in and gave him a swift peck on the cheek before digging into my food like everyone else. The guys all had beers in their hands and I wondered why they were the only ones drinking.

"Hey Bells, you think you and your man can brave it up for the hot tub after this?" Emmett managed to speak to me in between Tanya's attacks on his mouth. How was I supposed to stomach my food with her doing that?

"Have you not noticed how cold it is out here? You're insane." I laughed at the idea of even walking out here in a bathing suit.

"After a few drinks you'll warm right up! No problem!"

"Yea, this Raspberry Tea is really going to do the trick! I can feel the buzz already." I took a big exaggerated swig of my drink but it back fired. I wasn't prepared for the fire that began to burn in my throat. I coughed in surprise, not expecting my tea to taste like that at all.

Emmett and Tanya erupted into laughter while everyone else just looked on, confused by the situation. Edward grabbed my hand reflexively to comfort me.

"Raspberry Tea might not, but Raspberry Tea spiked with Grey Goose sure as hell will!"

I rolled my eyes before joining into the crowd of laughter that now surrounded the table. The guys were practically crying which was due in part to the alcohol they had already been consuming. We all continued to laughing and talking while consuming the food and drinks on the table.

It was close to two in the morning when we finally went inside to change into our bathing suits. We all hurried and stumbled drunkenly back outside into the hot tub. We failed miserably at trying to avoid the cold that hit us as soon as we stepped outside. It was inescapable.

Once stepping into the hot tub the night didn't feel so cold. Between the warm water and the alcohol floating through our bodies, we managed to conquer the chilling air.

I moved myself closer to Edward. He enveloped me in his arms and nuzzled into my neck. I giggled as his stubble lightly rubbed against my skin, basking in the sensation it caused. Everything felt more sensual to me when I was drunk. Little caresses could set fire to my entire body.

I was aware of everyone else in the hot tub and somehow managed to use my better judgment. Tanya and Emmett obviously hadn't though. The two of them had barely separated for even a breath since we entered the hot tub. Luckily, Alice and Jasper decided against it as well. They were just resting their heads back looking at the stars together. Alice was curled up in his lap with Jasper cradling her against him, fighting the natural rise of the water.

I turned my attention back to Edward to find him looking at me. His face was covered in uncertainty and I immediately felt the need to reassure him. He was clearly thinking about Alice's statement earlier, I hoped that he didn't think that I had urged her to do that. I moved my hand slowly up his face and into his untidy hair, needing to comfort him. My fingers toyed with his bronze strands as I looked him the eyes, silently telling him that everything was ok.

A smile caught the edge of Edward's lips; I hoped that it meant he understood my gentle gestures. He grabbed my hand from his hair and brought my palm to his lips bringing a smile to mine. He placed a gentle kiss before moving it over his heart while his other hand cupped my cheek as his thumb traced circles. I closed my eyes at the feelings this little gestured created. Before I could open them I felt the water stirring alerting me that Edward was moving towards me. His lips found my forehead and lingered in a sweet kiss.

In this moment, he was silently apologizing.

***Finally the sweet and caring Edward we always love so much! Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait.***

**I want to first apologize for this ridiculously long wait. I know I dropped hints of biweekly updates, but RL was just not having it. I underestimated my workload of school. I appreciate you taking the time to read my story, so much. To those of you that have been waiting for an update for over 4 weeks now, thank you so much for waiting so patiently! **

**A HUGE thank you to my BetaMabs. She's provided me with so much support in this story. Whether it's encouragement, tweeting ff's, or editing… she's been there for me and Careless Whisper. **

**I don't want to promise an estimated update date for the next chapter. I'm hoping it won't take as long as this one. I hate breaking promises… almost as much as I hate Tanya :P**

**Your reviews mean the world to me and I really look at them to help me continue writing. **


End file.
